Teachers, Students, and Autobots
by Radiant Riot
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are assigned to track down a mysterious Decepticon signal at the local high school—where they must enroll and fit in with the student body "in disguise". Based on G1 characters in Transformers movie-verse
1. The Mission of all Missions

"Good morning, Autobots. I've called this meeting to present you all with some newly-discovered information from Teletraan 1." Optimus Prime's voice echoed across the conference room.

"As you all know, there was a suspicious lack of Decepticon activity for approximately one Earth year—which is completely unlike Megatron as we know it. Recently discovered was a Decepticon signal coming from an unexpected location—the local town high school." Optimus glanced over at a frowning Tracks, whose face unmistakably read, '_what_ else_ could those high-schoolers get themselves into_?'

"Prowl, Jazz and I have materialized a plan to track down the signal and pursue it. This plan is only in effect until we know as much information as we can to stop the Decepticons." Optimus Prime nodded at Prowl, who took the presentation from there.

"As Optimus mentioned, we have a plan in mind that is sure to work—if done correctly," Prowl repeated. He looked worriedly at the Autobot commander, and then continued to speak.

"Are any of you gunna ever tell us the plan?" Ironhide grunted as he glared at Prowl from his seat.

"Two of our Autobots will be enrolled at the scene—Central High School—and role-play as students." Prowl stopped and scanned the crowd for reactions, which consisted of dropped jaws and dissatisfied faces. "They will be trusted to track the signal at all times and follow where it's going. If that means, for example, walking out in the middle of a class, then you must do so." The seated Autobots stared at each other, trying to distinguish the two culprits of 'The Plan'. "The two chosen for this assignment are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Prowl finished.

The crowd of Autobots simultaneously turned in their seats to face the rambunctious twins seated in the center of the swarm of mechs. Sideswipe was focused on rolling his tender wrist joint which had just recently been mended by Ratchet, while Sunstreaker fumbled with his left helm fin; his blue optics focused in the distance. The two of them snapped out of their zombie-like state and noticed their comrades staring at them. After a moment of realization, they understood that they were the chosen for the mission.

"When do we start?" Sideswipe winked, still rolling his wrist joint.


	2. Details, Drama, and Diaries

Sunstreaker was speechless. His hand dropped down from his ear fin and drooped at his side. _Idiot brother, _he thought to himself. He did not, under any circumstances, want to be locked in a musty building with hundreds of adolescents for six hours. On the other hand, he did want to search out that Decepticon signal. _Is it worth it?_ he asked himself.

"You'll start in two Earth days. That gives Prime, Jazz and I enough time to go over every single detail of the mission, _that we are entrusting in the hands of you two_," Prowl stated, enunciating the last part slowly.

"Meeting adjourned," Prime declared to the Autobots, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe—stay," he added. The twins peered at each other and remained in their seats. The Autobots around them stood up and stretched, and then left in a heap. Silence overwhelmed the conference room as the last of the mechs proceeded out.

"Pay attention—you be leaving here at exactly seven o'clock in the morning—sharp. From here, you will drive to Central High School and park in your assigned parking spots—which we already have for you," Prowl instructed as he handed each twin a numbered tag to put on their rear-view mirrors. "You will then activate your holoforms so that your robot body will stay in vehicle mode and you will be in your human forms. Your main focus is to track down the Decepticon signal and follow it wherever it goes. Teletraan 1 keeps getting an on/off signal, so it will allow you to go to your classes without worry. If you do locate the signal, use these portable tracking devices to further investigate." He handed each twin a tracking device and a school schedule.

"Look at this—I'm in Art 3!" Sunstreaker cackled to the group. Jazz laughed as he watched the yellow mech participate in a happy dance, only to immediately stop and gape at his schedule. "What the slag! You put me in Physics! Why'd you put me in that, Prowl?"

"Just to amuse you, that's all." Prowl smirked at Sunstreaker, who was giving him his all-famous "death glare" that he often flashed at Sideswipe. Optics still focused on the cop bot, Sunstreaker slowly glided over to Sideswipe to study his schedule. The mech's optics retreated and focused on the enlarged sheet of pink paper held in between a pair of black hands.

"We're in the same English class! History too! And… music?" Sunstreaker questioned the group of Autobot superiors watching them look over their schedules.

"Just a little input from me," Jazz chuckled, his hands crossed over his chest plate. The twins glowered at Prowl for not letting them choose their own classes, but then realized that they would not be spending much time in them anyway. Sunstreaker then understood that that meant he wouldn't be able to participate in art class often, and became disappointed.

"Just… stay with the mission," Prowl sighed. Putting his head in his hands, he thought to himself. _I just hope this works out_. His head immediately perked up. "Oh, I can't forget, we also ask you to keep a video journal of your mission starting tomorrow morning. Don't ask. Just do."

"A 'journal'? Like… a _diary_? I'm not an immature human female!" Sunstreaker snorted. He put his hands on his hips and sneered at Prowl.

"I agree with Sunny. That's kind of… eh." Sideswipe cringed at the image of himself as a teenage female, twirling his hair and snapping bubble gum as he wrote about the hot guy on the football team. His imagination was questionable.

"It's not a _diary_," Jazz laughed, "simply a _recording_ of any information you gather about the detected signal, as well as any ventures you have in high school."

"Yeah… so… a diary," Sunstreaker spat as he rolled his optics and looked at the ceiling of the conference room.

Prime, who stood silently observing Prowl giving out the details, chuckled. "Don't worry, it just helps us get information about your travels without us being there. That's all." Prowl and Jazz glanced at the Autobot commander, who told the twins to meet bright and early back in the conference room for "training".

"Alright," the twins grumbled simultaneously. Taking the small, portable video device from Jazz, the brothers headed up to their shared room. They smirked at each other as they walked down the lengthy corridors.

"This will be fun," Sideswipe said, a suspicious smirk plastered on his face.


End file.
